projektuniwersumfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krasnoludy
Krasnoludy Krasnoludy, zwane też czerwonym ludem, od barwy ich skóry, to niezwykle stara i dumna rasa. Sami siebie nazywają Dziećmi Kamienia. Ich hermetyczne społeczeństwo zamieszkuje sieć tuneli i jaskiń rozciągających się na niemal cały obszar północnego kontynentu. Średnio żyją 200-250 lat. Są niscy (żaden nie przekracza 1,65m, średnio 1,5m), lecz bardzo szerocy i silni. Mówi się, że jest takiego łatwiej przeskoczyć niż obejść, ale jeśli byś spróbował, dostałbyś czymś ostrym między nogi. Dzielą się na wyraźnie rozdzielone kasty: Szlachtę, Rzemieślników oraz Górników. Szlachta dzieli się dodatkowo na Wojowników i Mędrców. Przynależność do kasty dziecka wyznacza przynależność kastowa rodziców. Ich jedyne państwo, zwane Podziemnym Królestwem przez mieszkańców powierzchni jest podzielone na 8 Grakonów i stolicę. Każdym Grakonem zarządza Redisz. U krasnoludów powszechny jest kult przodków. Są też oni w stanie ciągłej wojny z hordami bestialskich Bralenów, będących sługusami Hordy Azariańskiej. Podział kastowy Szlachta Szlachta jest najmniej liczną i najważniejszą z kast. To oni rządzą państwem wybierając spośród siebie Redisza Grakonu i służąc mu potem radą podczas Kongresów. Kongres to zgromadzenie, na którym stawia się cała szlachta danego Grakonu. Kongres jest zwoływany przez króla w ważnych sprawach, w których król nie ma pewności. Kongres zbiera się też po śmierci wybieranego dożywotnio Redisza, by wybrać spośród siebie jego następcę. Rediszowie wszystkich Grakonów są podlegli królowi krasnoludów i po jego śmierci wybierają spośród siebie jego następcę. Kongres Walny jest zwoływany tylko przez króla krasnoludów. Zjeżdża się na niego do stolicy szlachta wszystkich Grakonów i jego celem jest ustalenie czy krasnoludy ruszają na wojnę. Istnieją dwie drogi, którymi może pójść młody szlachcic. Ścieżka Wojownika, oznaczająca wstęp do wojska i trening walki oraz obmyślania strategii wojennych. Wojownicy stanowią trzon krasnoludzkiej armii. Jest też Ścieżka Mędrca, pozwalająca poznać historię swojego ludu i nauczyć się utrwalać ją w kamieniu. Mędrcy strzegą tradycji krasnoludów, która jest dla tego ludu najwyższą wartością. Rzemieślnicy Rzemieślnicy to opoka krasnoludzkiej cywilizacji. Wytwarzają wszystkie niezbędne do życia przedmioty, jak i broń oraz zbroję, ozdoby itd. Dzielą się oni na cechy Kowali, Meblarzy (odpowiednik stolarzy) oraz Jubilerów. Kowale wykuwają broń i zbroje dla krasnoludzkiej armii. Ich wyroby są najlepsze na całym świecie. Są najbardziej cenionym cechem w krasnoludzkim społeczeństwie. Drugim najbardziej cenionym cechem są jubilerzy. Wytwarzają wszelkiego rodzaju ozdoby, między innymi tak cenione przez krasnoludy pierścienie. Najmniej cenionymi rzemieślnikami są Meblarze, lecz bez nich nie byłoby domów, a w nich łóż, komód, szaf, krzeseł i ław. Górnicy Górnicy są najmniej ceniona kastą krasnoludzkiego społeczeństwa. Lecz bez nich Rzemieślnicy nie mieliby materiałów na swoje wyroby. Całymi dniami harują ciężko w kopalni. Do tej pracy można trafić za popełnienie lekkiego przestępstwa. Kupcy Kupcy to kasta istniejąca tylko w siódmym Grakonie, jedynym mającym kontakt z powierzchnią. Kupcy z powodzeniem wymieniają wspaniałej jakości krasnoludzkie wyroby na ubrania, żywność i meble z powierzchni oraz obrazy. Z ich powodu siódmy Grakon jest pogardzany przez inne, ze względu na to, że został "skażony" powierzchnią. Podział administracyjny Państwo krasnoludów składa się z 8 Grakonów i stolicy, będącej największym miastem, jakie kiedykolwiek zbudowano. Grakony leżą koncentrycznie wokół stolicy. Stolica - Dar'Kanig Królem krasnoludów jest obecnie Hrun Krwawooki, Wojownik. Grakon 1 - Dur'Zeghl W pierwszym Grakonie Rediszem jest Karg Żelaznoręki, Wojownik. Znajduje się tam największa kopalnia żelaza w państwie krasnoludów. Grakon 2 '- Dur'Galn W drugim Grakonie Rediszem jest Gorin Złotousty, Mędrzec. Znajduje się tam największa kopalnia złota. '''Grakon 3 '- Dur'Merg W trzecim Grakonie Rediszem jest Namib Kamień, Wojownik. Znajduje się tam największa kopalnia marmuru. 'Grakon 4 '- Dur'Jafar W czwartym Grakonie Rediszem jest Degor Twardy, Wojownik. Znajduje się tam więzienie dla najgorszych zbrodniarzy i jeńców wojennych. '''Grakon 5 - Dur'Moar W piątym Grakonie Rediszem jest Bolf Czarnobrody, Wojownik. Znajduje się tam kwatera główna krasnoludzkiej armii. Grakon 6 - Dur'Enar W szóstym Grakonie Rediszem jest Targon Mądry, Mędrzec. Znajduje się tam Archiwum, w którym przechowywana jest cała wiedza krasnoludów, ich prawa i tradycje. Grakon 7 - Dur'Powar W siódmym Grakonie Rediszem jest Norbo Zhańbiony, Mędrzec. Jest to jedyny Grakon mający kontakt z powierzchnią, który nawiązany został dopiero za rządów Norbo. Wielu krasnoludom się to nie podoba, lecz doceniają napływ surowców, których brakuje pod powierzchnią ziemi. Jest to też jedyny Grakon, w którym powstała kasta Kupców. Grakon 8 '- Dur'Fel W ósmym Grakonie Rediszem jest Varg Niezłomny, Wojownik. Jest to Grakon, który przypomina raczej olbrzymią twierdzę niż miasto. Chroni on resztę państwa krasnoludów przed atakami hord Bralenów, niezwykle licznych, choć słabych stworzeń o szczątkowej inteligencji. Krasnoludzka technologia Krasnoludy są na wyższym stopniu zaawansowania technologicznego niż reszta Dolmagne. Część z nich technologii wyciekła na powierzchnię za sprawą 7 Grakonu, lecz znaczna większość z nich wciąż pozostaje na ich wyłączność. Krasnoludzkie wynalazki i odkrycia, które ujrzały światło dzienne to m.in. koło i obróbka metali. Od tamtego czasu krasnoludy zrobiły ogromny postęp. Wynalazły udoskonalony system wytopu niezwykle twardego stopu metali, Tifaru, którego skład pozostaje tajemnicą. Ostrze z tego stopu jest w stanie przecinać litą skałę jak masło, lecz jest niezwykle rzadki. Broń z tego stopu jest przeznaczona tylko dla dowódców krasnoludzkiej armii. Z tego samego stopu powstają pancerze, których nie przebije żadna broń, lecz ich wadą jest mała elastyczność. Krasnoludy osiągnęły też mistrzowski poziom w wydobywaniu i obrabianiu rud metali. Krasnoludzkie maszyny wydobywcze sięgają do głębin ziemi, wydobywając złoto, srebro, żelazo, kamienie szlachetne, a czasem także straszne rzeczy, o których lepiej nie mówić. Wtedy do kopalni przybywa oddział elitarnych wojowników. Po kilku godzinach ich resztki opuszczają kopalnię, niosąc coś zawiniętego w grube warstwy materiału, a następnie wkładają to do zamkniętej skrzyni z Tifaru. Krasnoludzkie techniki obróbki metali pozwalają z łatwością uzyskać duże ilości czystego metalu. Odkryli nawet sposób uzyskiwania wybuchowego proszku. Szybko użyli go w górnictwie, umieszczając paczki z nim w szczelinach skalnych i podpalając, doprowadzając do wybuchu, oszczędzali mnóstwo czasu na dotarcie do rud metali. Niedługo potem zorientowali się, że można użyć go w walce. Tradycje i prawa Tradycje i prawa są wszystkim dla krasnoludzkiego społeczeństwa. Na nich opiera się całe życie Czerwonego Ludu. Wszystkie prawa i tradycje zapisane są w kamieniu, w Archiwum. Oto niektóre z praw krasnoludów, przekazane światu przez krasnoludzkiego kupca z 7 Grakonu, Karraka Korkalsona. * ''Będziesz przestrzegał tylko praw i tradycji w kamieniu wykutych. A gdyby kto chciał prawa na czym innym niż kamień spisywać ... bluźniercą go okrzyknij, gdyż sprzeniewierzył się Kamieniowi. Innym to rozpowiedz, na plac bluźniercę razem zawleczcie. Tam będzie zabity przez Kamień, czy to górnik, czy rzemieślnik, czy szlachcic. * Nie ma na świecie gorszej zbrodni nad krzywoprzysięstwo, jedynie morderstwo i bluźnierstwo jej dorównują. Morderców i krzywoprzysięzców szukać będziesz ... i wymierzać im będziesz karę za zbrodnie przeciw Kamieniowi, czy to górnikom, czy rzemieślnikom, czy szlachcicom. * Kto kradnie dla zysku własnego, ten nie zasługuje na życie pośród Dzieci Kamienia. Szukać go będziesz i wymierzać sprawiedliwość, rękę złodziejowi ucinając i dając mu do zjedzenia, czy to górnik, czy rzemieślnik, czy szlachcic. Kto by kradł dla biednych członków rodziny swojej, ten musi 10000 ton rud metali w kopalni wydobyć, a pieniądze mu za nie będą dane, by rodzinę mógł wyżywić. W czasie wydobycia, rodzina pod opiekę Redisza przechodzi, a ten ma ... i traktować ich jak najlepszych gości. * Kto by tajemnice nasze wrogom na powierzchni wyjawiał, ... lub co gorsza Bralenom służył i informacje im przekazywał, ten na wieki niech będzie przeklęty. Niech wyrzekną się go wszystkie Dzieci Kamienia, ... i niech śmierć jego będzie jak najbardziej bolesna i niech stanie się przykładem dla innych. Krasnoludzka armia Służba w krasnoludzkiej armii jest obowiązkowa dla każdej z kast. Ze względu na to, że krasnoludy walczą jedynie pod ziemią z Bralenami, ich styl walki dostosował się do tego przeciwnika. Największą przewagę na polu walki dają im oddziały Strzelców, którzy przy użyciu ogniorur dziesiątkują szeregi wroga, zanim ten zdąży się do nich zbliżyć. Kiedy przeciwnik się zbliży, Strzelcy wycofują się za szeregi krasnoludów, ustępując miejsca Siepaczom, uzbrojonym w miecze, małe tarcze i średnie pancerze wojownikom, wywodzącym się z kasty górników. Jeśli sytuacja wygląda źle, do walki wkraczają Rębacze, ciężej uzbrojeni wojownicy, wyposażeni najczęściej w dobrej jakości topory lub miecze i sporej wielkości, wytrzymałe tarcze, wywodzący się z kasty Rzemieślników. Jeśli Siepacze i Rębacze nie są w stanie poradzić sobie z przeciwnikiem, do boju przystępuje elita wojsk krasnoludzkich, członkowie kasty wojowników, w zwartym szyku, świetnie wyszkoleni, wyposażeni w najlepsze pancerze i potężną broń, najczęściej oburęczne młoty, ale również miecze i topory obusieczne. Z tego powodu nazywani są Miażdżycielami. Po wkroczeniu Miażdzycieli, jeszcze żadna walka nie została przegrana przez krasnoludy. Największą zaletą krasnoludzkiej armii jest to, że służą w niej członkowie wszystkich kast. Powoduje to powstanie między nimi swoistych więzi, co przekłada się też na życie codzienne. Górnicy wiedzą zatem, że jeśli będą mieli złe stosunki z Rzemieślnikami to mają większe szanse na śmierć w bitwie, a obie te kasty mają to samo w stosunku do Wojowników i szanują ich za umiejętne dowodzenie nimi podczas bitew. Dodatkowo, kiedyś w krasnoludzkiej armii można było zauważyć potężne golemy, zbudowane z kamienia lub metalu ogromne stwory, niemal niezniszczalne i siejące postrach na polu bitwy. Dzisiaj już się ich nie używa, ponieważ odkryty został przez ogół społeczeństwa sposób ich wytwarzania. Żeby stworzyć golema, trzeba używając potężnej magii, zniszczyć całkowicie Krwawy Kryształ i używając zawartej w nim mocy zakląć duszę żywej istoty w golema. Uniemożliwiało to zjednoczenie z Kamieniem duszy krasnoluda, więc po odkryciu tego procederu, wszyscy magowie zostali zabici. A przynajmniej tak myślano. Kamień Na początku był Kamień, wielka masa, ogromna, wszechwiedząca i wieczna. I było nad nim Niebo, Jego odwieczny przeciwnik, tak różny od Niego, jak różne są metale od skał. I stworzył Kamień w sobie pieczarę, a w pieczarze dzieło jego najwspanialsze, jego dzieci, Dzieci Kamienia. I uczynił się Kamień miękkim, aby Dzieci jego mogły się rozwijać i drążyć i czerpać z jego mądrości i potęgi. Ale zobaczyło to Niebo i wiatrem swoim wabiło Dzieci ku sobie. A gdy Dzieci drążyły w Kamieniu i mnożyły się, wtedy przebili się przez Kamień, a ten zadrgał z rozpaczy. I cieszyło się Niebo i zesłało zarazę straszliwą na Dzieci i osłabiło ich ciała. I widząc to Dzieci załatały wyłom, lecz klątwa już była pośród nich i osłabiła ich kontakt z Kamieniem, a Kamień widząc to, wielce się zasmucił i sprawił, że chociaż po śmierci Dzieci odzyskiwały z nim jedność ... ~fragment tablicy, na której spisana jest krasnoludzka historia Czerwony lud nie wyznaje żadnej z wiar typowych dla świata na powierzchni. Ich wiara w żadnym stopniu nie przypomina jakiejkolwiek innej. Krasnoludy wierzą, że ich pierwsi przedstawiciele zrodzili się z kamiennymi ciałami w jednej pieczarze, której odnalezienie stanowi od wieków zagadkę i misję całej rasy. Z tego powodu krasnoludy wyznają Kamień, jako ich stworzyciela i nieodłączną część życia. W ich wierzeniach, nawet po śmierci Kamień ich nie opuszcza. Po śmierci mają tam trafić ich dusze. Poprzez zjednoczenie z Kamieniem mają poznać wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata. Jednoczą się z Kamieniem wszystkie krasnoludy oprócz tych łamiących przedwieczne prawa. Według wiary w Kamień, ich dusza znika w niebycie. Właśnie dlatego odsetek przestępczości jest tak mały. Dzieci Kamienia boją się utraty nieśmiertelnego życia i nieograniczonej wiedzy. Wiara w Kamień zakłada też całkowite odcięcie od powierzchni, ponieważ, jak powszechnie się wierzy, to właśnie jej zgubny wpływ zmienił Czerwony Lud w istoty z krwi i kości. (patrz: Historia Czerwonego Ludu) Wszystkie założenia wiary w Kamień pokrywają się z krasnoludzkim prawem, bardzo mocno powiązanym z tradycją. Powszechnie uważa się, że wszystkie istoty z krwi i kości są wrogami Czerwonego Ludu. Szczególnie Braleni i Horda Azariańska, ponieważ chcą zniszczyć świat, tak starannie uformowany z Kamienia i przez Kamień. Historia Czerwonego Ludu Pierwsze krasnoludy miały rzekomo uformować się z kamienia na początku czasów. Ponoć przez wieki powiększały pieczarę pracą własnych rąk, tworząc tunele i inne kompleksy jaskiniowe, stwarzając podziemną sieć świata. Po wiekach pracy, gdy sieć była niemal uformowana, mieli trafić na powierzchnię. To właśnie jej zgubny wpływ miał ich osłabić i powoli zamieniać w istoty z krwi i kości. Wyjście na powierzchnię zablokowano, lecz procesu nie dało się już zatrzymać. '''Cielesność i okres anarchii Nagłe osłabienie ich dotychczasowej formy, zaskoczyło krasnoludy. Do tej pory, byli luźno ze sobą związani, lecz mieli wspólny cel w służbie Kamienia. Nagłe uderzenie cielesności i wszystkich związanych z nią niedogodności rozbiło i tak wątle połączone społeczeństwo. Czerwony Lud oddalił się od Kamienia i przez wieki powoli wymierał. Na porządku dziennym były morderstwa, kradzieże nielicznej żywności, czy zwierzęcych skór, a nawet kanibalizm. Według starych, kamiennych tablic, około roku 600 od dotknięcia krasnoludów klątwą śmiertelności (ok. -1000 wg. kalendarza ras powierzchni) Kamień miał pomóc wymierającej rasie przemieniając część z nich w kobiety, dzięki którym rasa mogła rozmnażać się i przetrwać oraz tworząc podziemną roślinność i zwiększając liczność zwierzyny łownej, dzięki którym krasnoludy mogły jeść. Wtedy Czerwony Lud miał powrócić do Kamienia i podzielić się na klany, wędrujące w poszukiwaniu żywności i miejsca do zamieszkania. Początki państwowości Szybko wysoką pozycję w społeczności zdobyli Mędrcy, strażnicy i krzewiciele wiedzy, praw, i wiary w Kamień. W krótkim czasie zaczęli organizować wiece, na których spisywano prawa, podczas gdy część krasnoludów broniła zgromadzenia przed dzikimi bestiami. Inni budowali tymczasowe schronienia Mędrcom. Tak ukształtował się pierwowzór obecnego podziału kastowego. Ok. roku 750 krasnoludzkiego kalendarza, krasnoludy natrafiły na pierwsze ślady Bralenów. Widziano w nich uosobienie zła, twór powierzchni, częściowo odpowiedzialny za nieszczęścia ich rasy. Nie była to do końca prawda, Braleny były głupie i drapieżne, ale nienastawione wrogo do Czerwonego Ludu. W wyniku krasnoludzkich działań Braleny odnalazły Hordę Azariańską i zaczęły jej służyć. Zaczął się wtedy okres wojen i zjednoczenia krasnoludów. Wojny z Bralenami i zjednoczone państwo Horda Azariańska szybko przekształciła Braleny we wrogie wobec wszystkiego, bezwolne bestie. Dowiedziawszy się od nich o Krasnoludach, Horda wysłała je do walki. Tak rozpoczęła się pierwsza Inwazja Bralenów. Dzieci Kamienia z początku nie mogły sobie poradzić z licznymi szeregami wrogich istot. Kiedy odniosły kilka druzgoczących porażek, musiało dojść do poświęcenia. Zawalono część tuneli, więżąc część własnego ludu i odcinając Braleny od pozostałych krasnoludzkich siedzib. Wzburzyło to ludność i sprawiło, że kilka plemion zjednoczyło się pod wodzą Groshtara Zjednoczyciela (Groshtar Unifier), który już wcześniej znalazł w skałach dar Kamienia i stworzył proch strzelniczy. Groshtar szybko zjednoczył wszystkie krasnoludy, wiedząc że Braleny kiedyś przebiją się przez zawalone korytarze. Podsycał on nienawiść międzyrasową jeszcze bardziej, żeby umocnić swoje panowanie. Za jego rządów zbudowano stolicę, oraz położony podwaliny pod cztery kolejne miasta. Tak umocnione krasnoludy, rozpoczęły wydobycie przeróżnych metali i postęp technologiczny nieustannie parł do przodu. W czasach rządów kolejnych królów dokończono budowę wszystkich obecnie istniejących krasnoludzkich miast. Lecz Braleny nie przebijały się przez zawalone korytarze i po kilkuset latach, czujność została zatracona, a Rediszowie zyskiwali coraz większą władzę i usamodzielniali się od króla. Wojna domowa i decentralizacja władzy W roku 1450 krasnoludzkiego kalendarza, na tron wstąpił Fargoth, nazywany przez następne pokolenia Zdrajcą lub Przeklętym. Jego okrutne rządy i dążenie do absolutyzmu wprowadzały niezadowolenie wśród wpływowych przedstawicieli szlachty. Kiedy zwołał on radę wszystkich Rediszów i wymordował ich, by podstawić na ich miejsce swoich ludzi, miarka się przebrała. Wybuchło powstanie, król z trudem utrzymywał porządek w stolicy, a w każdym Grakonie zasiadł osobny władca. Część z nich była zwolennikami dogadania się z królem i osadzenia go na tronie, choć pod kontrolą. Część chciała obalić Fargotha i ustalić nowy porządek, w którym państwo zostałoby rozbite, a każdy Grakon stałby się autonomiczną częścią. Miałby być one tylko luźno ze sobą powiązane osobą monarchy, który byłby de facto marionetką. Przebieg wojny domowej zaginął w mrokach dziejów, gdyż zaprzestano wtedy spisywania historii. Na z górą tysiąc lat Podziemne Królestwo pogrążyło się w anarchii i zacofaniu. W końcu wznowiono spisywanie dziejów. Było to w roku 920 kalendarza ras powierzchni (2520 wg. krasnoludzkiego kalendarza). Pierwszy wpis po ponad tysiącletniej przerwie brzmiał: "Jarq Wielki położył kres anarchii i został królem zreformowanego królestwa. Oby błędy przeszłości już nigdy się nie powtórzyły" Czasy obecne Tak też się stało. Jarq został królem, a królestwo odzyskało szczyt swojej potęgi. Niedługo po objęciu przez niego władzy, Braleny przekopały się przez zawalone tunele. Wielu to zaskoczyło, lecz Jarq czytał stare pisma, spisane na kamiennych tablicach w Archiwum i spodziewał się ich przyjścia. Lecz zamiast zawalać tunele, przeciwstawił się hordom wroga i przedstawił potęgę nie do zatrzymania, golemy. Braleny zostały z łatwością odparte, a Jarq rozkazał budowę Ósmego Grakonu, który już od zawsze miał na sobie skupiać główne uderzenie... Po Jarqu nastąpił Kayro Dalekowidzący, a po nim obecny władca, Hrun Krwawooki.